A Crown
by Dark Mage 13-2
Summary: She just couldn't stand the sight of seeing him without that crown hanging around his neck. Written for Sokai Day 2013.


_Symbol of the Crown_

A young red-haired girl walked through the market with her parental figures. It was her dear friend Sora's eighth birthday tomorrow, and the girl insisted on getting him a gift. No one wanted to disappoint the selfless girl, so they took her out shopping.

Kairi hopped and skipped her way through the market, looking for a gift that was perfect for Sora. Nothing seemed right to the little girl though; nothing jumped out at her and screamed Sora to her. How difficult it was to find a perfect gift for a six year-old.

Something shiny caught the red-head's eye. It was a simple necklace on a chain with a silver crown. It stood out on the display hook. Even though Sora was not one for jewelry, since he was a boy, somehow, Kairi felt like she just had to give him that crown. He did say that one day he would be a king of a giant castle. It was his life's goal.

The crown necklace might get him closer to his dream. Kairi pointed out the necklace to clerk, and her parents paid for it, mentally questioning why she would get Sora a necklace.

Young Kairi skipped home, a small package in her tiny hands.

At Sora's birthday party, it was time to open presents. A grinning Kairi stood nearby, holding her small present behind her back. Sora looked at her, smiling.

"For you," she held out the tiny package. Sora stared it for a moment before curiously taking the present from her hands.

Sora didn't say a word as he opened the tiny box. He lifted up the crown by its chain, staring at it in awe.

Kairi blushed as she spoke in a squeaky voice. "You want to be king one day, so I'd thought you'd want a crown. They didn't have a real one though…" she stared at her feet.

Sora grinned excitedly. "I love it!" the young boy didn't care if it was a necklace, the silver shine on it made it look it belonged to a wealthy and powerful person. "It'll make me look cool!" He unfastened the clasp and wrapped it around his neck. "Thank you Kairi. You're my bestest best friend ever!" Sora pulled the happy girl into a hug.

The next day, when Sora came over to her house to play, he wore the crown necklace around his neck. The day after that, the necklace was still on him. On his ninth birthday, he was wearing it. When they both went into middle school, he wore the same crown.

Kairi noticed that he never took it off ever since she gave it to him.

.

_~Promise~_

A teenage red-headed girl sat quietly on the paopu tree, watching the sunset. Her thoughts were drifting to earlier today when she and Sora met up for lunch on the main island. Something she was so used to seeing on a daily basis was missing.

Sora wasn't wearing his crown necklace. Kairi didn't know why it wasn't there, or why he hadn't mentioned it. It was so small of a matter, but it bugged Kairi to no end. She knew that he'd never taken off that necklace once ever since he got it, even though he dropped the dream of being a king.

Kairi leaned against the upper part of the tree. The crown permanently burned into her mind. Why should she care about some stupid necklace though? It was just a birthday present from a long time ago.

"Kairi?" Sora called out to her, getting up on the tree next to her.

The teenage girl was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard the boy speak. He looked at her in concern, as she searched for something that wasn't there. The crown was still missing. Somehow, it made her angry and sad at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head, "Nothing Sora."

"No, there is something wrong, I know you Kairi," Sora stated, pulling the girl closer. She didn't notice his face turning red. "What's bugging you?"

"Sora, really, it's nothing," Kairi said, avoiding the subject.

"It's not nothing. You looked upset at something," he turned her head to look at him.

She didn't notice that she was making a face at the thought of that crown necklace. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

She sighed, "You're not wearing the necklace I gave you."

Sora's cheeks burned as red as Kairi's hair. "Oh um… I'm sorry Kairi!" he released his grip on her to slump down in shame. "I'm so sorry, I never took it off because it was so special to me, and well…"

The Princess tilted her head in confusion at his outburst. He was upset at the lack of crown hanging from his neck. She didn't how important it was to him until now. "Sora, it's okay. It's just a necklace."

He stared at her like she grew two heads. "That necklace holds all of my best and worst memories. When I found you in the Organization's Stronghold, I was wearing it. When you disappeared, I was wearing it. My best memories of you all happened while I wore that crown you gave me."

Kairi was taken aback by his confession. The crown symbolized her almost as much as the Wayfinder she gave him. "Sora, I didn't know."

The boy stared at her guiltily, "And now, it's broken." He reached into one of his various pockets to pull out the silver crown, and a broken chain. "I vowed to never take it off, but the chain just up and broke on me. I'm… sorry Kairi."

The girl shook her head at him. "Sora, the chain maybe broken, but the crown is still intact. The crown holds the memories, the chain just keeps it together," she placed her dainty hand over the charm in his hand.

Sora looked at her, smiling, "Well, I have one more memory to add to the crown."

Kairi was baffled, "And what memory is that?"

The Keyblader didn't say. He moved his free hand behind Kairi's head, and leaned forward, kissing her lips. The Princess was shocked for a moment, but she leaned into it, letting him know how she felt.

He pulled away, grinning, "Well Kairi, how about we leave to go get a new chain?"

The girl was flushed, "Yeah Sora, we'll leave on one condition."

Sora was baffled, "And what condition is that?"

"Kiss me again?"

_~He held the crown in his hand, and kissed her over again. The crown fell to the ground, and the silver chain was repaired.~_

.

Late Sokai Day entry is late. School has been killing me. T_T

Please review.


End file.
